


New Pack

by laulan



Series: 30-300 [30]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laulan/pseuds/laulan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Are you sure you want to do this?</em> Tony wants to ask. <em>Really?</em> (Companion piece to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/632785">this one</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Pack

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a project where I wrote one 300-word ficlet for each day in September.

_Are you sure you want to do this?_ Tony wants to ask. _Really?_

He keeps his mouth shut and watches the sky instead. Gift horses and all that. He loves watching the moon rise anyway, especially in summer. People always think of the moon at night, but moonrise can be a lot earlier—the sky is just turning pink and orange with sunset now, and the pale curve of the moon he can see over the horizon is as pretty as a pearl.

Steve is a bulk of muscled warmth next to him, breathing nice and even. If it weren’t for the full moon, Tony could flirt and pretend this was a date. Instead, he’s sweating and distracted, absently running blueprints through his head to keep calm.

He’s always changed alone before. Pepper and Rhodey have both offered, but they don’t know what it’s like. He’s been very careful to make _sure_ they don’t, because then they’d just get all upset, and he wouldn’t know what to do with that. He’s been dealing with this since he was fifteen; it’s pretty much old news by now, and he knows all the myriad ways it sucks.

This is different. Steve will change too. Captain America: the werewolf. Steve Rogers, the guy who Tony would like to corner in the gym after sparring for kisses: someone who knows what it’s like. Tony’s still reeling from that.

He doesn’t have any more time to think about it, though. The moon’s coming up fully, and his bones jump and his blood sings and his body rearranges itself—

When he comes back to himself, he’s a wolf, and things are easier. The other wolf is nosing him gently. _Up now?_

Tony feels a rush of warmth. He springs up. _Packmate,_ he says.

_Yes,_ says Steve.


End file.
